


One Kiss

by UisceOneLove



Series: Lucky I'm in Love With My Best Friend [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott thinks back to is and Stiles's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something my brain thought up on a whim. I hope you all enjoy. I am most likely going to make this into a series of Skittles stories.

Scott remembered his first kiss as if it happened yesterday.

He and Stiles were thirteen, his asthma taking his lungs for a spin while the Batman-obsessed best friend had his mouth filled with metal braces. Back then they'd complain and gripe about it, dreaming of the day that both things were no longer an issue.

Now, Scott wouldn't change a thing about it.

He remembered them being in Stiles's room, lounging on the bed while being surrounded by comic books as the little TV played Batman for the umpteenth time. But it made his friend happy, so Scott never complained. Much. Sheriff Stilinski had ordered them pizza (Olives and cheese because it  _had_ to be Batman colors) before leaving for a call from the station, so the boys were left to themselves like usual. 

And like usual, the conversation went from Batman and Superman to Lydia Martin, the strawberry-blinde that Stiles had been pining over for years. Scott had a feeling it'll be plenty more years on top of it. 

"Scott, she's just so  _beautiful!_ How am I supposed to get her to notice me if Jackson Whittemore's already going for it?" Stiles pouted, sprawling on the bed so that his head was in his best friend's lap, motlen amber eyes looking up at the chocolate brown ones.

"Maybe it'd help if you'd stop blabbering like an idiot every time she walks by?" Scott offered with a smirk. 

"Hey!" The other boy looked up at him, eyes widening in mock hurt and lips drawing into an even bigger pout. "You're my best friend! You're supposed to  _help_ not insult!"

"Dude, as your best friend I'm supposed to say the truth. So far so good on that job."

"Just for that I'm taking all the pizza." Stiles huffed, sitting up. Scott rilled his eyes, knowing that this little act would leave soon enough. The advantages of having a friend taking Addoral. 

"Whatever you say, Stiles."

Ten minutes later, they were filled to the brim with pizza, both boys feeling like they were just going to throw it up.

"Remind me why we ate that fast?" Stiles groaned, forcing himself to roll onto his side so he could face Scott.

"You're the one who thought it'd be a good idea to see who could eat the quickest." Scott grumbled. 

"You could have stopped me."

"Dude, when have you ever been able to be stopped?"

"...Good point."

There was another lapse of silence between them before Stiles spoke up. 

"Hey, Scott?"

"Yeah?" Scott opened his eyes and turned his head to be met with  _extremely_ close amber eyes.

"If I do something, promise not to kill me for it?"

Scott furrowed his brows. "Of course I promise. Why would I want to--?"

The boy was interrupted by the rush of lips crushing against his.

Stiles's eyes were squeezed shut, while Scott's were wide. At least, for a second or two. Then he kissed his friend back.

"What was that for?" he whispered when his friend finally pulled away.

"We're the only ones who haven't been kissed yet in our grade. So I thought we should just get it over with."

"Oh..."

"So...Not gonna kill me?" Stiles asked quietly.

"Never."

* * *

Since that kiss, Scott had always felt like there was something different. At least for him. He watched Stiles more carefully, noticed the blushes his friend would get, the way his eyes always looked like molten amber when he was happy or had some crazy idea that they both knew would end up with their asses getting in trouble. But Scott was okay with that. He'd do anything for Stiles. 

They were best friends. Brothers, even.

No, not brothers.

Scott loved him way more than that word could comprehend. 

And as they got older, Scott knew it. He just didn't want to admit it, afraid Stiles would stop being his friend because of it. So he tried dating Allison to move on. That didn't work. He found himself feeling guilty, and missing being with Stiles all the time. Then, when he got turned into a wolf, it just grew more. His wolf kept trying to get him to go to Stiles and claim him. 

Derek had told Scott that meant Stiles was his Mate. Destined to be together. Scott was completely okay with it. 

In the end, so was Stiles. Because now, they were always in each other's arms at night, happier than they'd been before, and much closer. 

Scott could kiss those lips forever, stare into those amber eyes until the earth stopped spinning. 

Stiles was his everything.


End file.
